


Plead the Fifth

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam's Sixty June Jobs, i dont even know, i hope you like my shit, lawyer!Sam, ssjj, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Worldwide bestselling crime novelist Chuck Shurley has been found dead at his home in Lawrence, Kansas. He was shot, and died at approximately 2:00 am. His oldest son Castiel was found by his brother Lucifer on the scene covered in his father’s blood and holding the weapon. Based on that, and the fact that at the event of his father’s death, he would inherit almost all of his father’s fortune. Castiel, who is still claiming innocence is being represented by Samuel Winchester, son of acclaimed lawyer, John Winchester. Since retiring, John had left the firm to Sam. This is the first high profile case taken on by the Winchester firm since John’s retirement. Will the young lawyer prove himself?<br/>With the help of his newest consultant, Sam may just prove Castiel’s innocence, but will they figure it out in time? Or will they even crack the case at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead the Fifth

Sam strided quickly down the hallway. His long legs took him twice as fast as the others in the corridor. His phone began to blare ‘Highway to Hell’ and he fished the phone out of his suit pocket in a hurry.   
“Hey Dean.”  
“Hey there little brother, how’s it goin?”  
“Well I don’t exactly have time to talk right now-”  
“Yeah, yeah I just had a super quick question.”  
“Shoot.”  
“Are you on your way to meet that knew lawyer chick?”  
“Y/N L/N, yeah.”  
“Well Bobby and I did some digging-”  
“What?! Why? Dean we talked about this.”  
“Calm down Sammy, consider it a background check. Anyway, this chick has some serious skills. Top of her class at Harvard Law, consulting at a major firm within a month after graduation, and if she hadn’t taken the job there, she was a shoo-in for senior partner at the firm. So my point is, try not to pee your pants, okay?”  
Sam laughed, but what Dean couldn’t see was the blood draining from his face. Ellen didn’t tell him any of this. All she said before going on extended vacation was that they made a new hire....  
“Yeah, okay Dean. Look I gotta go, busy week and whatever, so-”  
“Okay, okay Mr. Big Shot Lawyer. Listen, go make Dad proud okay?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Bye Sammy.”  
After he heard the other line click, he dropped the phone back into the pocket of the suit. He stopped his fast paced walk in front of the conference room. He double-checked his tie a straightened his suit before lightly tapping his knuckles against the door and turning the knob. The door swung open and revealed the back of a woman. She was about Y/Height with H/L H/C hair and wearing a white blouse and navy pencil skirt. The style nicely hugged her curves in a way that was flattering, but still professional. She immediately turned to face Sam, a bright and friendly smile on her face. She had intelligent and striking E/C eyes that made Sam’s breath stick in his throat. She was possibly one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen. To his luck, she spoke first, letting him gather his wits.   
“You must be Sam. I’m Y/N. It’s very nice to finally meet you! I heard some great things about you and the firm from Mrs. Harvelle.”  
“Well I hope we don’t disappoint. You’ve come at an interesting time, we just picked up a major case.”  
“The Shurley Murder Case.”  
“Yeah, do you know much about it?”  
“I did some reading on the train out here. Seems like our client, Castiel was framed.”  
“That’s the theory, yes. Let me show you your office. I can brief you on the case in more detail there.”  
“Great! Let’s go.”  
****  
You were thrumming with energy. Some of it was from nerves, some from excitement. You really liked Sam so far. He was nice, smart, charming, and TALL. He hadn’t mention your track record yet, which either meant he didn’t know or was ignoring it. Either way, you were glad. You didn’t want people to treat you like you’re better than them just because you were lucky enough that all your hard work paid off. You paced around the office, looking over the case. Sam had given you all the files and filled you in on what you didn’t already know before heading to his office directly across the hall. After reading up on the family and will, as well as the police files on the death, interviews with possible witnesses, and the Shurley family, you looked up at the clock. 10:45 pm. Oh. You yawned, feeling pleased with your first day. You got along with the few people you met, started a new case, and got a hell of a lot of work done. Packing your bag with a few files to take home, you did a quick inventory of the office. You were already compiling a list of things to add to the space to make it more….you. As you closed the office door and spun to start down the hall, you smacked into something. Well, someone.   
“Sam! Hi!”  
“Y/N. Already starting late nights at the office?”  
“Are there any other kind?”  
He chuckled. The sound made you smile.  
“Not that I know of.”  
“Are you going to the parking lot?”  
“Yes, I was about to call it a night.”  
“Mind if I join you?”  
“Not at all.”  
The two of you fell into step through the offices. Well, one of his steps and two of yours. Lordy, the man has long legs!  
“So now that this case is as much mine as it is yours, do you have any theories so far? Anything standing out to you?”  
“It seems too simple.”  
“Simple?”  
“The oldest brother, with no other motive than a will, is found on the scene, covered in blood, and holding a weapon. Usually, he’d just confess right there. But Castiel is steadfastly maintaining his innocence. Why?”  
“We think he was framed, but the police and state say otherwise. They have all the evidence they need.”  
“Ah, but so do we.”  
“Oh we do, do we?”  
“Yup. We just have to find it.”  
“You’re rather optimistic.”  
“Not always, but hey, it’s my first case here. If I don’t have hope for this one, I may as well quit now.”  
“Interesting outlook.”  
“Why thank you.”  
You exited the building and walked to your rental car. Sam followed, hands in pockets.   
“I need to clarify some details with Castiel tomorrow. I assume you want to come with?”  
“Definitely.”  
“Great. I’m glad to be working with you Y/N.”  
“You too Sam. If I’m honest, I’ve wanted to work here for a while.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. You guys seem like good people, who want to enforce the law. I appreciate that.”  
You met his eyes and saw something different than the way he was looking at you before. You couldn’t place what the emotion is exactly, but it made your breath catch slightly in your throat. You felt a strange sensation in your chest. Like a string was tugging out toward Sam, while a bunch of butterflies had a dance party. You somehow regained your voice.   
“Goodnight Sam.”  
“Goodnight Y/N.”  
You had no idea how you were going to survive working with him.


End file.
